Group Gazers Sleepovers and Secrets
by hatchet.chef
Summary: When a sleepover is planned, secrets come out.


"Ok guys! It's time to leave!" Dakota says packing up her stuff from Hooter's.

"EEP! The weekend is finally here!" Lindsay said hugging Dakota.

"You want to have a sleepover at our house with Chris and Ezekiel?" Dakota asks as she leaves Hooters with Lindsay.

"EEP! YES! OH MY GOSH! Best weekend ever!" Lindsay said hugging Dakota tighter.

"Call Chris and Ezekiel to come over while I drive." Dakota demands as she gets into her car.

Lindsay sits in the car and calls Chris.

"Heeeey Chip! You want to sleepover at me and Dakota's?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure! I'll be right over. I'll bring Ezekiel." Chris said happily as he hung up.

"EEP! Chris and Ezekiel are coming!" Lindsay says clapping.

"Great! Were going to have a party!" Dakota says while driving.

Dakota drives up to her house and parks her car.

Dakota and Lindsay exit.

Dakota unlocks the door and enters with Lindsay.

"Lindsay make some popcorn and milkshakes and i'll pick out the movie and games." Dakota demands.

"EEP! FOOD AND GAMES!" Lindsay said running to the kitchen to make popcorn and milkshakes.

Dakota picks the movie "Death vs Torchure."

Chris knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Dakota yells running to the door.

"Hey hey hey!" Chris said throwing his arms up.

"Come on it guys!" Dakota says welcoming.

Chris and Ezekiel both enter.

"You guys want to start off by playing some games?" Dakota asks as she shuts the door.

"Sure!" Chris and Ezekiel say at the same time.

"OOO! I love games!" Lindsay said running out from the kitchen.

"Ok let's play some games right now." Dakota says shrugging.

"EEP! Let's play truth or dare! I love that game!" Lindsay said shaking Dakota.

"Ok! Lindsay you start." Dakota confirms.

"Kaaay! Ezekiel truth or dare!" Lindsay asks.

"Truth,eh" Ezekiel says.

"Is it true you follow Dakota and I home on Wednesdays?" Lindsay ask raising an eyebrow.

"I mean dare,eh!" Ezekiel says while he blushes.

"I dare you to sleep outside for this sleepover" Lindsay said seriously.

"Ok,eh but why?" Ezekiel asks.

"Because you creep me out." Lindsay said truthfully.

"Chris truth or dare,eh" Ezekiel asks.

"Dare." Chris said with power.

"I dare you to kiss Lindsay on the lips for 8 seconds." Ezekiel said looking at Lindsay and Chris.

"A dares a dare.." Chris said leaning foward about to kiss Lindsay.

Chris reaches Lindsays lips and kisses her.

Lindsay is in shock as she kisses Chris.

Chris stops kissing Lindsay after the 8 seconds.

Lindsay looks down trying to hide a blush.

"Dakota truth or dare?" Chris asks Dakota.

"Dare" Dakota says.

"I dare you to kiss Ezekiel." Chris said with a smug.

"FINALLY! I knew this day would come,eh. Pucker up." Ezekiel says making fish lips.

"Ok get out of my house. Both of you OUT!" Dakota says shoving Chris and Ezekiel out.

Dakota pushes Ezekiel and Chris out of her house.

Dakota locks the door.

"Dakota...i'm tired...im going to bed! Night..." Lindsay said quietly and still in shock.

"Hmm..bedtime at 7p.m? Have fun." Dakota says confused.

Lindsay goes to sleep and dreams.

"Hey Lindsay." Chris said while holding Lindsays hands.

"Whats going on..." Lindsay asks hiding a blush.

"I'm in love you with you." Chris addmits to Lindsay.

"Oh well..umm.." Lindsay starts turning red.

Chris kisses Lindsay and strokes her hair.

As they kiss, Lindsay feels his chest and unbottons his shirt.

"I love you too.." Lindsay says unbottoning his shirt.

Lindsay wakes up screaming.

"DAKOTA GET IN HERE!" Lindsay screams.

Dakota comes running.

"Are you ok! What's going on?" Dakota asks scared.

"I think i'm in love with Chris!" Lindsay shouts biting her lip.

Dakota's eye widen and she drops her mouth.

They both got silent.

"Your...not kidding...are you?" Dakota asks with a serious voice.

"In my dream we were kissing and stuff and I told him I loved him." Lindsay said biting her lip.

"Oh my gosh! You have to tell Chris!" Dakota says shaking Lindsay.

"NO! You can't tell anyone!" Lindsay said holding Dakota's shoulders.

"But he HAS to know! If Chris likes you back you guys can date!" Dakota said with encouragment.

"He doesn't like me! The kiss was a dare and only a dare! We will never date!" Lindsay says doubtfully.

Dakota sighs.

"Whatever i'm going to sleep. You should sleep too because your started to act like a crazy." Dakota says tiredly.

Both of them go to sleep.

* * *

**Chris's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you like Lindsay eh,!" Ezekiel says to Chris.

"You can't tell anybody!" Chris said to Ezekiel.

"Promise,eh." Ezekiel said pinky promising.

They both go to sleep.

* * *

**The** **next**** day**

* * *

Lindsay wakes up and yawns.

"LINDSAY WAKE UP!" Dakota screams.

"Oww!My ears!" Lindsay says covering her ears.

"Were going to the movies." Dakota says grabbing her jacket.

"Right now?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah. It's 1p.m! You slept in! Now get ready and i'll start the car." Dakota demands.

Dakota gets into her wait and waits for Lindsay.

Lindsay gets dressed and quickly brushes her hair.

Lindsay runs into the car.

Dakota drives to the movies.

Dakota pulls up.

"Is that Chris and Ezekiel?" Lindsay asks worried.

"Yup. Were going to watch the movie _Kiss_ _me_." Dakota says with an evil smile.

"Not cool." Lindsay said blushing.

"Relax. I'm going to watch the movie with you." Dakota says with a happy smile.

"Okay, let's get this done and over with." Lindsay says with a sigh.

Lindsay and Dakota exit the car.

"Hi Lindsay." Chris said shyly.

"I think i see a bird." Lindsay said panicing.

"That's my line,eh!" Ezekiel says madly.

Everyone enters the theater.

They all sit down.

Chris and Lindsay sit next to eachother.

"Hold up, i'll get the popcorn." Dakota said with a funny tone.

"So..what's this movie called?" Chris asks Lindsay.

"Kiss me. The movie is called Kiss me hahahaha?" Lindsay said embarressed.

Chris looks down and tries not to look at Lindsay.

Noah comes by and sits on the other side next to Lindsay.

"Aren't you soposed to be working?" Lindsay asks.

"Hatchet let me have a little break." Noah says with a smugged face.

Noah puts his arm around Lindsay.

Lindsay notices but doesn't care.

Chris looks mad at Noah.

"I don't get it eh, when i put my arm around you, you end up pushing me on the ground, eh" Ezekiel says with crossed arms.

"Because you're a pervert." Lindsay says straight up.

Ezekiel sighs and leaves.

"You look very pretty today." Noah flirts with Lindsay.

Chris's eye twitches at Noah.

"Thanks." Lindsay said shyly.

Noah leans foward to Lindsay and leans his head on her shoulder.

"Where's Dakota with that damn popcorn?" Chris said madly.

"I don't know but i'm having fun here with the prettiest girl in the world." Noah says winking at Lindsay.

"Thanks. You're so sweet!" Lindsay said without blushing.

Chris madly facepalms.

"Lindsay, i think i'm in love with you." Noah says raising a eyebrown and leaning closer to her.

Lindsays eyes widen as Noah comes closer to kiss her.

Chris pushes Noah to the ground.

"KNOCK IT OFF DUDE! STOP TRYING TO FLIRT UP TO LINDSAY!" Chris yells in the movies.

"Uhh..Chris!" Lindsay said trying to calm him down.

"DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE INSTEAD OF WATCHING YOU SUCKING UP TO LINDSAY?" Chris yells at Noah.

"Relax. You didn't have to watch me suck up to her, but you did anyways." Noah says defending himself.

Chris and Everyone got quiet.

Chris walks up to Lindsay and kisses her.

"Sorry if i got a little jelous, it's because i like you..alot." Chris confesses.

Noah sits back into his seat and watches.

"Do you really mean that?" Lindsay says as she looks down blushing red.

"I do. Maybe if you want, we can date?" Chris asks her shyly.

"Aww. I'd love to!" Lindsay said hugging Chris and kissing his cheeck.

Dakota and Ezekiel come in the theater.

"Are you guys dating now?" Dakota asks.

"Yea." Lindsay said in a girly voice.

"YES! Our plan worked!" Dakota said high fiving Ezekiel.

Noah gets out of his seat and walks up to Dakota and Ezekiel.

"You guys forgot about me!" Noah says madly.

"No I haven't." Dakota says giving Noah $200.

"Great! Thanks." Noah says walking off with his cash.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asks confused holding hands with Chris.

"Since none of you guys would express your own feelings, me and Ezekiel came up with a plan to make Chris jelous by Noah flirting and making moves with you. Noah said no but then we offered him $200 and he said ok." Dakota explains.

"Wow..so you did this all for me? Thanks Dakota!" Lindsay says hugging Dakota.

"Anything for a bestie" Dakota replies.

"Aww,eh" Ezekiel says watching.

"I wish I can find love like that,eh" Ezekiel says looking at Dakota.

Dakota gets out pepperspray and aims it at Ezekiel.

"Nevermind,eh." Ezekiel says backing away fastly.


End file.
